During a collision, a vehicle can generate or exhibit predetermined movements indicative of a probability of collision. Modern vehicles can incorporate collision mitigation systems (CMS) or collision avoidance for driver assistance systems (CADS). Still, there exists a desire for additional post-collision mitigation systems.